


Himiko Yumeno the protagonist

by PurpleLemonadeAndSprinkles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleLemonadeAndSprinkles/pseuds/PurpleLemonadeAndSprinkles
Summary: After the 6th chapters excution, Himiko Yumeno lives but Maki and Shuichi we're not lucky, they were crushed by debris by Kiibo's execution. She barely got away from team danganronpa with outside help. A handful of people she called allies who had long fought against Dangaronpa came to her rescue. Their goals align, they want the killing game gone, the only way to do it with their current situation is to travel back in time to save her friends and destroy danganronpa.*I am inspired by another fanfic about this concept named Project restart, Motives to win and other twist of Danganronpa V3 story plots from Ao3. Though i will have my own twist on it.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Yumeno Himiko & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Her tragedy and new allies

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and have not wrote a fanfic since forever so sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Also this is my first AO3 fanfic :D

* * *

Lasers fired in the air, buildings rumbling, and finally a big boom. Himiko crawled away from her cover, coated with dry dirt and rough debris. She moved her feet and look at the wreckage of what she once called school.

"Shuichi! Maki!"

Silence echo, she shouts again.

No response.

Her legs started moving, it became rapid. Passing through the rubbles, she began to shout their names numerous times for it to become nonsense.

"MAKI!!! SHUICHI!!!! ARE YOU THERE?!" Her throat felt like sandpaper, uneven breathing and sweatdrops falling from her chin.

She found no indication of life anywhere, just fallen remains and debris. A simple turned to the right chaged it, she noticed something different, stomach aching, it was a piece of the building covered and splattered with blood. Her chest tightens, eyes were wallowing up with tears.

"Maki...Shuichi..."

Subconciously, she fell down on her knees while her hands were shaking to reach Shuichi's eyes, it was without a hint of life and Maki on top of him was cold. He got into the wrong spot, she tried to save him, it cost both of their life.

Stream of tears appeared, she quivered.

"I think they were this way!" Footsteps clatter nearby. Himiko turned to see, it was team danganronpa, they came to capture her, no, they had guns.

Immidiately she ran to a corner, crouch down at a piece of a fallen building. An out of place open door came from edge. She ran through it.

Her thought process was to survive, survive, not let them even see nor kill her. After everything she had gone through, after everyone who was sacrificed to form this idiotic game. She will not give up, she will live her life facing forwards, like Tenko said, living it with your emotion and all.

Her legs was about to give up with her hands swaying on her side, she arrived to a room full of doors. It left her unsettled. The room has no guards, camera or anything particular it was just doors.

A flash of white soar her eyes and by reflex sat up. Surrounding her is metal, her wrist felt cold, she had a bracelet with wires attached to it.

The power on her bracelet began to fade, grinding metal carried to her ears and the pod's door opened. Her eyes laid upon a female, white curly hair in a lab coat.

"Yup... you're alive" The girl claimed nonchalantly. She gestures her hand to the outside the pod, it promted Himiko to get out of there.

Clicking of a keyboard rattle Himiko, she spot another person, pink hair and wearing a track suit in yellow.

"No shit, Komaeda!" The pink haired girl replied.

Komaeda observed Himiko's structure and state, her eyes are widen, its in a running stance and was shaken. She place her hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

"Hey, Yumeno-san right?, we will be escaping here after Soda that pink haired done with her hacking." She spoke calmly, the girl rolled her sleeves to reveal a tattoo, the danganronpa logo exed with her scar.

Himiko began to breath normally, she relax her body but still on her stance. Komaeda left Himiko to open a nearby pod.

The magician stood and began observing her surroundings. She was baffled, distraught about her situation. This room was a labratory of somesort with pods grouped into 2 with 8 pods were beside each other. There was glimmer of hope in her eyes when she approach one of them, its Tenko, breathing besides her pod.

Her hands were on Tenko's face but worried filled her body. She was warm, alive, but why does the monitor above her registered her dead. Desperately she took Tenko's head and began shaking her shoulders.

"Tenko... Hey Tenko wake up... WAKE UP!!!" Tears fell on her eyes, she began gently slapping Tenko's cheek, over and over. Himiko got up and done the same from her neighboring pods. Kaito, Shuichi, Tojo, Kaede.

None woke up. She saw the girl who opened her pod.

"Why aren't they waking up?" Himiko began to walk towards her. No response. She was silent. It made Himiko's blood boil. She grabbed her by the collar.

"WHY AREN'T THEY WAKING UP!!" Tears were forming into rivers, her hands and voice were shaky and she was red. 

"After getting out of the pod, your original personality is resurffacing... Interesting." Himiko she grittered her teeth and was about to punch Komaeda but Komaeda put her hand on Himiko's shoulder.

"Himiko Yumeno, the reason why you're friends aren't waking up cause they are dead. Brain dead at the very least. But you already know that right?" Komaeda smiled at her, Himiko sharply inhaled and let go off her.

"Remember Danganronpa 2, thats where my grandfather was in. Its like that, when you are dead virtually, you are dead! Unless a Kamukura appears but that won't happen" Komaeda explained without a hint of care.

"Hey lunatic i'm done." Soda shouted. The girl took her laptop and break a large glass window.

"20th floor building sky jump is a perfect way to start the morning, my ass" She mocked. Komaeda turned around to Himiko seemingly finishing off crying on the floor. She kneeled in front of her and opened her hand.

"Now then Himiko i have a proposal. You could stay here with your brain dead friends, be caught by Team Danganronpa and ultimately be killed cause you ruined their game... Or! Escape with us and we'll help you make your friends come alive! And have revenge on Danganronpa... but you already know my offer is a no brainer." Himiko looked at this person, smilling and her movement became playful. A psychopath is what Himiko thought of her, going with her is risky knowing she had no idea what the outside world is.

She thought surviving for her friends' sake was enough, enough to make them happy, Himiko moving on her life with the memories of her friends, creating her future and live a peaceful life... But after seeing their bodies... Alive in a way... She can't live with those thoughts.

'I'm sorry, everyone'

Himiko reached Komaeda's hand with a face of revenge. She was mad, livid. She wanted to know the truth of this world, she wanted revenge too, and one step in fullfilling that goal is to take this offer.

Koameda took some steps backwards and grabbed Himiko to a hug and fall, back first of the building. She began to pull her parachute to reach the ground. In the distance they heard an ear screeching alarm going off, shouting pedestrians and cars, police cars are arriving. They ran to an alleyway where a van was parked, they went in and Soda started driving. They drove off to an abandoned sewer line under the city.

After a few minutes, the van stop at a dead end. Soda got off and began to walk through it. The two followed. Himiko was greeted by a multiple of path ways. They got through, from her rough calculation 30 pathways, 15 hole to go down and 10 ladders to climb until they were at their destination. The Anti Danganronpa Base. It was plastered on top of the door, Soda clicked a button from a remote he had and have the platform they were standing moving down. They were in at the base of operation.

A big room presented it self, it was bright, the floors and walls are made of metal. It had monitors, gadgets and hightech machinery but contrast to the wooden chairs, tables, pizza boxes, aged sofas, old clocks and an arcade game.

"So I'll introduce us to the team. First Derik Nevermind a Prince from a far off country!" He stood up and greeted her with a smile.

"Happy meeting you, Mage with fomidable familiars! Yes i am Derik Nervermind a Prince of a country and an overlord of the underworld! I feel we will get along with our magic expertise." He looked at her with enthusiasm and glee. It was hard to believe a blond prince that screams royalty have said a ridiculous statement.

"The girl with a sword and blond hair is Hana Pekoyama, don't be fooled by her cutesy face, she is with the Mafia of course!" She had gray her and golden eyes, had freckles and was wearing a striped suit.

Hana nod at Himiko and continued branishing her katana.

"This is Brat is Benga Togami, He is rich and stuff, He funds this illegally and is a double agent that works here and danganronpa, but don't worry he is 100% commited to profits." A sound of disapprovement came from him as he rolled his eyes and drank his tea. He was wearing a suit, a shine of light blue from his jacket that compliment his blond hair and gray eyes.

"That guy is a great serial killer, Slyvain Fukawa, Him and togami are related in a sense but thats a long story it involves Toko Fukawa being together with Togami, divorced and be gay to Naegi's sister. You could piece that out!" He has a purple uniform and was wearing a skirt, purple hair braided on his scalp to his shoulder.

The serial killer waved at her with delightful green eyes but Himiko felt uncomfortable by his smile.

"Your a cutie Himiko-san!" he said waving. It was justified why she was frighten of him, keeping the track record of her grandmother.

"This is Jason Nidai, Hes an atlethe and a coach, he's loud and obnoxious." He was wearing a tank top complementing his blue shorts and brown seneakers. He had brown hair and yellow eyes.

"Happy meeting yah! If you want food there is some in the fridge." He gleam with positivity and kindness, it made Himiko relax a bit.

"Now one of my star employee is the one and only, Zwella Kirigiri, a great detective and the one helping us stop Danganronpa in the police force!" She short browned hair with plain white blouse and light brown jacket and skirt.

"Good day." She has a stoned face, serious as best.

"This is Reimi Soda, the loud mouth and was with us when we were escaping! our engineer, quite impatient and makes most of our weapons, gadgets here." She pointed at the girl with pink hair and gray eyes.

"Ugh, i already cleaned yesterday and now this place is a mess again!!! How many times do i have to tell all of you..." She kept sermoning the 6 people.

"Ignore that outburst and focus on me!!! I'm Jessie Komaeda, a doctor, don't worry of my white curly hair, its heriditary." She announce, she has white curly hair and gray eyes, she wore a labcoat and under it a yellow turtle neck and a dark brown skirt.

Himiko was puzzled. Differentiating what knowledge she has now and knowledge of before. From the names and appearance they are in a sense grandchildren of the survivors of the first and second danganronpa. But how...

"I don't understand... I don't understand any of this." She muttered.

Himiko's head hurt from all of the new information. She grabed her head with both of her hands making sense in this situation. Komaeda gave her a sympathetic look. She sighed.

"Well, how about you rest for now i'll tell you tommorrow about the situation we currently have." Himiko nodded, Komaeda brought her to a room, it was small but enough to fit a bed and a desk.

"Have a rest, food will be here if you're hungry so don't worry. If you can't sleep i have 2 sleeping pills if you want and a water bottle near." She pointed it.

"There's pair of pajamas under the desk, for you could at least have comfortable clothes to sleep on and theres a bathroom in this room so you could shower. I recommend showering and changing clothes to help you relax and get out of that upsetting lab uniform" It was this second Himiko looked at her self, in a way she was a little clean, she was wearing a white t-shirt and pants. It made her irk, it was seem like she escaped from a lab experiment.

Komaeda saw Himiko nod and smiled. "Sleep well Himiko" She closed the door, when leaving she heard Himiko, whimpering. Again crying. At the other side of the hallway she saw her pink haired friend.

"So, what plan did you have ressurecting her friends? Ultimate Doctor or not this is out of your league, we already have 100 body pods on our house, brain dead, we are wasting our resources Komaeda! We can't do this anymore, we..." Soda was obviously shaken up, grabbing Komaeda on her shoulders. If anything she had the look of despair.

"We... Already lost enough people..." She sniffled.

"Damn you're a whinner." Soda gave her a glare.

"I'm going out for a bit!" She moved letting Soda's hands fall off her.

"Where are you going to?!! At a time like this..."

"I'm going to get our last hope, a time-traveling machine!!!" Komaeda said with enthusiasm. Soda left with shock and fury.

"Are you fucking out of your mind??!!! The military is on high alert now from the flimsy plan of your grandfather trying to steal it. He died Komaeda, your grandfather died for trying to steal it! And now you want to get it?!" She grabs her by the collar.

"Of course! Also, why do you assume that its stupid to steal cause my grandfather died of it. And you know my grandfather isn't the one who dies easily though!" She said. Soda became confused at her statement

"I mean why would he even try to steal a time machine with a 2-month frame?" She explained. At that moment Soda's brain clicked.

"D...Don't tell me..." Komaeda smiled at her.

"As expected of our engineer! Being smart and all!" she said teasingly.

"I'm going to succeed in stealing it and have Himiko go back in time to save us from the shitshow." She smiled at her, waved goodbye. Soda feared that smiled, it was the same smile her grandfather had, She was now sure they all gonna be fucked up after this.

But somewhere in her heart and soul trust this maniac.

"Just come back here, alive idiot!"


	2. The truth of the outside world

White paled celling with a light bulb greeted her eyes. She woke up from her rest and notice an IV attached to her. Inside her head are scraping metal on a chalk board, her body was soar, she can barely sit up. The door in front of her swings open to reveal her doctor.

"Oh, you're awake! Finally after 3 days." Komaeda sat on Himiko's desk.

"Wa-What?! 3 days?!"

"Don't worry you're fine, trust me i am a doctor. Also we'll have dinner, roasted chicken, salad and some stuff that'll bring your energy up!"

Komaeda jumped off the desk and reach a hand towards Himiko and the other hand carried her IV.

"I'll escort you." She winked, it made Himiko raise a brow.

"Are you playing on the other team?" Himiko brought up as she accepted her hand.

"I'll play on whoever's team if i'm interested. Though i like them to tall." Himiko glared her from the 'you are short' joke.

They left the room and gone to the dinning area. Wooden chairs and table was set neatly with the food.

Komaeda sat at the head of the table with Himiko and Soda beside her. It was just as Himiko sat she notice they were fewer, only her, Komaeda, Byakuya, Nidai, Fukawa and Pekoyama being here. 

"Lets eat!!!" Nidai shouted.

"As expected from clowns who doesn't have an ounce of manners." 

"Wow Byakuya, your mouth is only good at sucking your superiors dick huh?" 

"Why you...!"

A snapping clap echoed in the dinning hall to demand silence, it came from Komaeda. She looked at Byakuya and Fukawa gesturing if they are done. They continued eating. 

"Everyone, the reason why i gather some of you is to explain the truth of this world and Himiko's." 

"So i came here for story telling??!!" Byakuya shouts. A sigh formed from Komaeda and Fukawa. 

"Oh! How about i start!!" Nidai volunteered

"Thank you, Nidai-san." Pekoyama bowed at him. Komaeda open palm sway to cue him to start.

"Well it all started in the New hopes speak academy where Mr, Naegi Makoto is the head master himself!"

Himiko's eyes widen.

'So in a way does the flashback light...'

Makoto Naegi looked through his papers Cola gave her. 

"Interesting ultimates am i right?!!" She asked

"Yes they are, but Neo akido? Supreme leader? Robot? I don't know if these are really ultimates."

"Interesting right! hehe! So if there's no more question sir, i'll leave you married couples alone!" Cola waved at Kirigiri and Naegi. Kirigiri sighed.

"The little niece of past ultimate scouter is a spark of energy." Kirigiri spoked while opening the t.v.

"Yeah, but its nice to see that energy. I love to see that happy filled self from our daugther." He smiled at her, Kirigiri slowly was infected by his smile. 

A generic title card news screen appeared on the t.v., a live broadcast of a virus, capable of ending someone's life from a mere 15 days became the hot topic the past few months. Kirigiri's hands curled up into a fist and her face frowned.

"I... I still haven't had a lead in this sickness, Makoto. I and Hajime knows this was scientifically produced, man-made. Someone is out there making this and spreading it. All of the people who spread it were not capable of communication or kill themselves when we apprehend them." His eyes observe her, she has bags under her eyes, paled complexion and quite a messy get up. He took her hands and kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry, i heard Mikan and Hajime are working on the antidote, they aleready have a sample vaccine for the virus and they insist on we are the first one using it with our child." Naegi reassures her, part of Kirigiri's concern was for her family and friends being affected, fortunately she was one of the lucky ones who was immune.

Kirigiri looked at him, and hug her husband, she miss him, she miss her daugther. She misses her family.

"How about go home and rest for a day, just a day, i'll go to Hajime and help him with this case you're working for. So please trust me, Daika is really lonely without you." Kirigiri smiled and gave him a peck, she grab her belongings.

"See you at home." She wave and left his office.

Makoto took all of the papers on his desk and packed it on a suitcase. He stood in front of a bookcase and pulled patterned of books reavealing a secret entrance. An elevator appeared, he moved to it and pressed the button downwards.

"I-i thi-think this is it, a little more we'll have it figure it out!" Mikan cheered.

"It might be so but it seems it mixing some components, it might leave to something worse unfortunately." Hajime said. 

Makoto saw the two with lab coats and masks. 

"So we won't have to continue Gofer project???!!" Kazuichi cheered.

"No we aren't sure yet, this virus is really something, it came from a meteor and was tampered to be stronger, even if we have this formula were to eradicate it, there too much risk of using and spreading it." Hajime explained.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked. 

"It just means we need reprucussions, so we are continuing the gofer project and this base's upgrade, if things goes for the worse, we won't be helpless."

Naegi nodded to the statement while Kazuichi sighed and goes to his quarters. 

"Hajime, i already selected the people on this group plus a robot called K1-b0 or Kiibo." Hajime began taking off his lab coat, mask and gloves. He viewed the file.

"Well, a robot could be upgraded to be a doctor if needed to by the inventor and..." Hajime and Makoto discussed the ultimates one by one from their personality and usefullness. Naegi took a file in his suit case and present it to Hajime.

"This are the leads Kyoko had, i had been inform by Kuzuryu that the next shipment of the virus is at the east. Hopefully they'll talk, some of the people caught were either killing themselves or had no capability of words nor thinking." Naegi disclosed, he just heard his friend sigh.

"I'll head there with Teruteru, Akane and Kuzuryu, and if anything happens to us i want you read and follow this book i have here. But rest assured we will catch that bastard who made this so this is just safety." He said while handing a booklet to Naegi. He had a bad feeling.

After some discussion Naegi went home. Naegi and Kyoko brought and live in a simple 2 floored house, he went upstairs to see Kyoko and his daugther asleep on their bed. They sleeping peacfully, he wish to protect this moment of peace forever but that was wish he can't never fullfil.

A few weeks later, a news broadcast reported the virus getting worst by numbers and quality. It made everyone panic, the hope speak and the nation's leader all over the world agree to the Gofer project but their participants didn't. To counter act it, the goverment gave a bounty on them, the ultimate hunt to the police officers, soldiers and other people who was with the goverment. After a month, they were found in an abandoned gymnasium attached to a technology that was sci-fi.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! I want to die with my family, YOU CAN'T-" The ultimate pianist was knocked out by men whose uniform belong to the FBI, they took her and placed her to the pod while physician put a bracelet where she will be sustain by water and food. 

"Thats all of them, damn here i thought the assassin was the only one who was hard to catch, if it wasn't for that supreme leader and magician we could easily done this." Said one of the men, he was walking with his partner to the exit.

"At least they are all here, after a few minutes this aircraft's going to fly. Being in space for 70 years without aging, what a life they could have." His partner replied.

"Scary and quite lonely, i know people wanted their family to be there together at this project but if you think about it, they have like a 60% chance of finding a new planet and 70% repopulate the human race plus the possibility of earth might not end is low but possible, they will be there for years without anyone coming from them and their love ones dies while they live. Its quite cruel." 

"Is that why they erased their talent? To not be able to participate to the gofer project? Thats just depressing."

"Don't worry... they'll get their talent, Mr Hajime retrieved it, it will only be back when they crash to an habitable planet or if ever our plant after 70 years."

"Still, isn't that risky? Why can't they just do it now?"

"Well, he was afraid that a killing game will start, you know his trauma from his killing game and all, he said monokuma won't host a killing game without something 'ultimate' and he won't be able to get that talent recovery too cause only a handful of people can access including the willing participants themselves."

"Hmmm, this all complicated and quite paranoid of them, but its better to be safe than sorry." The two walked out to the rocket control room.

A couple of minutes, the space craft was empty but the 16 students, the control room was buzzing with Naegi taking the lead for take off. 

Class 78 and some of hajime's classmate came to protect the launch of while the others with Hajime went to investigate the man made virus. But a news rang from Naegi's ears after returning home.

"Wh... WHAT?!" Naegi screamed.

"Its true, Hajime, Teruteru, Imposter-san and Ibuki are gone without a trace." Komaeda said looking at his metallic hand.

"Ho-How could this-"

"Calm down Naegi-san, wasn't there a booklet Hajime gave to you?" 

"Yes but... It just said we need to hide, quarentine ourselves with our children and i don't think this-"

"Sorry, but i shouldn't retort someone talented as you Naegi-san, i know a trash like me would not let you think of me as a caring type but..." He looked a Hajime with a smile, a warn one but his eyes were determined at the very least. "Coming from me, i... I want everyone to be safe, my family aswell." It made Naegi's heart sunk, it was stupid of him not considiring his friend's safety as well as their family. Abandoning humanity for them to be safe is guilt inducing but after seeing Komaeda today...

Naegi sighed "We just can't leave-"

"Did you read all of the things Hajime wrote there?" Naegi jump at his sudden retort.

"Well, he also said if Mikan were ever to make the formula we are safe, but i don't get why, aren't those guys who captured Hajime won't care about it but if they happen to hear theres a cure won't they just make another one virus, much stronger and deadlier?" He looked at Komaeda who was in thought.

"Hmm, so thats what he's planning..."

Komaeda turned his back on him,

"I just came to bring you your route to the safehouse. Please take as many food and toilet paper you have cause the green house won't grow vegetables in a day." He jumped off the third floor of Naegi's house.

"See yah in 3 weeks" Naegi nodded and waved at him.

He just hope everyone is safe.

After 3 weeks they were all in the safe house, but something was a midst. Before locking into place, Kirigiri, Kuzuryu, Akane, Nidai and Toko locked it outside, Naegi and the others we shock with the exceptiom of Soda, Komaeda and Sonia. Naegi found out the lock won't open, no matter what they do.

"Kuzuryu... OPEN THE DOOR!" Pekoyama screamed at him.

"Toko...TOKO, COME BACK INSIDE RIGHT NOW!" Komaru shouts as well.

"KYOKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Naegi banged the door. 

A mic beside it became static and a voice rang out.

"Sorry Makoto, i... We want to stop this, right now. I don't want our daugther to live in a world like this where a possibility of a man made disease can be easily produce, i want to find them and find Hajime and the others-"

"NO! Kyoko... I'm begging you... Open the lock and... get inside-" A pool of gas began to come out on the vents.

"I'm sorry Makoto..."

"KUZURYU! Please... Come back!" 

"Toko..." 

The three fell asleep for 3 hours. They felt powerless, angered by Komaeda and Kazuichi for not telling and not helping to open the door. After months they gave up, Makoto was the first one to give up, he came aid to his daugther's cries. 

In a time long ago, he remembered his promise to Kyoko, that whatever happens he will take care of her and let her be happy. They adjusted living in the safehouse. They are still looking at the door, waiting for their love one to return. They were sure they were alive.

The safe house is under ground, its almost have all the thing they need like the school where Naegi and his classmates were trap in. He flinched at the memories that resurface. He knows everybody is quite tense but not too tense for the children to notice. 

They were scared if they will play another killing game in this condition, scared for that bear to attack them again, erase their memories and make us kill each other. They resent the killing game for every fiber in their body. 

In the past 20 years, they've have problems here and there but finally Mikan finally have the antidote to the virus. When Mikan tested and succeeded the lock opened. 

It was true, Hajime designed the lock to open when the antidote was finish.

All of them came out but something happened in those 20 years, for the better they thought. They saw high tech transportation and a city from afar big and wide with strage architectural design. They met an old man near their hide out playing golf. They come to his side and asked some question, the gentleman was taken a back but answered him honestly.

Everthing became quite high tech and they heard most of the world's problem were solved but if that were the case they were thinking what happen to Kyoko and the others. The gentlemen fare them well, he was on the hurry because his favorite t.v. show was on, he rode his golf cart off. He yelled to go check the city.

Stirring away from the golf course to a bar he mumbled subtly "Kids these day and their cosplays"

Naegi went down to spread the news. Mikan became a little depressed knowing they've solved the virus already before her 20 years of hard work for the cure, Komaeda just patted her head and encourage her.

"No one can out shine your talent Mikan, you are the ultimate nurse, formulating on your own is a big achievement!"

"Yah! Mom, dad is right you have a great talent and smart!" Their son's protest, Mikan blushed at her family's encouragement with her companions in addition.

They decided to investigate the city, it was Naegi, Peko and Komaeda volunteered. They want to know what happen with their own two eyes and later finally investigate what happen to Kyoko and the others. After walking through an alleyway by suprised an influx of Junko, Kyoko, Byakuya, Hajime, Chiaki, Komaeda, everyone of their friends in the city. They were confused, weakened by the sight, it seems like a twisted joke. 

"Oh cool Naegi in his 40's surgery!" A Chiaki said.

"Wh...what-"

"Hey old man you're cool! What your favorite danganronpa season? Don't say season 1 or 2 cause of course they are to god tier but personally this season, seasoned 20 was so good!" An Ibuki said. 

Naegi, Peko and Komaeda were shocked and terrified, because of that sentence. 

"ITS PUNISHMENT TIME!!!" A big screen began playing in the middle of the buildings, it was a monkuma dragging someone, 'The ultimate Craftsman' was found guilty.

It was what they feared it to be, a killing game was live. It made Naegi puke. All of the memories, his friend dying, all of it, resurfacing.

They didn't have a killing game at their safehouse, but it was held outside.

"Naegi lets go back." Komaeda gave Naegi a hand and help him walk.

"Wow! Your name is Naegi too?! Thats so cool, hopefully we meet again cause yah know i'm a Kirigiri hehehe." A Kyoko said it. Komaeda looked at her with disgust, someone pretending to be an ultimate set him off. Peko glared at them. 

The past ten years they have been looking for a way to end Danganronpa but, everthing seems to fail, they wouldn't be taken seriously because they were 'Cosplaying' them at their 40's, their name won't hold any water, their talents were as close as useless but they were seen as losers who trained themselves to be like their idols, anything they did were futile.

In an event like this, they went to the people who knew them in the past but they seem to be either missing, died or have amnesia. It was planned.

Their children created fake papers to fit in society so they could investigate. The only good thing they've got are some allies that are against the killing game, some of them were old some were young. It wasn't enough. The goverment, actually funded some of the killing game. 

It became their tradition.

20 years has past and the Children of the real 77 and 78th class already has grandchildren, who were at 14 amd 16 respectively. They were living to plan on destroying danganronpa as their parent, they were able to go through the plan but it all came crushing down by a single news.

A mysterious space craft landed. Danganronopa had it in custody, people were in there. 

Everyone who knows the truth shook. Danganronpa annouced their 53 season.

The Gofer project, the people who were in there. Were the participants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic will update twice a month!  
> Hopefully you guys will enjoy this fanfic.  
> Leave a comment for criticism or just for funsie~


	3. Her story and plan

Dishes clatter as water splashed out of the sink, it echoed at the dinning room, Nidai began washing the dishes while speaking.

Himiko was silent throughout the exchange. In the dinning area, everybody left except for Komaeda and Nidai explaining the situation.

"You guys were first tested to be 'functional', so they created a simulation of some sort to live a life. The flashback light did the thing and now you are living in terms with this society's rule."

"Fun thing is it's all in real life, no pods, nothing virtual. Just you guys were playing house for a while, and it was worth their money." He spouted

"They got the file of the gofer project and Danganronpa announced how a legit class of ultimates will now play the killing game insisting it's not like their other previous defect ultimates they have. They've got bored, just as our parent's predicted it." Komaeda explained.

"Our parent's had planned to destroy danganronpa for 20 years. The plan was set in motion when people were getting sick with their old formula. Next was to sneak in the grandchildren of the original ultimates to play the killing game and ruined it, we are all at the age of 16 and was talented in our respective field so it was a no brainer that they will accept us. But you guys came and the plan was destroyed."

"After working our ass to become exceptional to our field, it all went to ashes when news about your spacecraft came." She went to a cabinet of liquor to pick a drink.

Only the sound of gin gluging to the shot were heard, the atmosphere was bleak, it was hard to breath. Himiko's head was in a bundled, cold sweat ruled her and eyes were downcast. All of this, was messed up. How could all of this be tied down together? There still some contradictions , thing that don't make sense and plotholes. Is Tsumugi lying when in the last trial. But of course she is, she was another victim here, so Rantaro and Tsumugi is a lie, a lie of being mastermind and a lie on being the one of the last survivor of the past killing game.

Truely she felt happy that none of them were at fault but, if what they say is true, that means her master, her mom were all...

In no time, a flash of memory came out of her. She was in a house with her mom, they were talking about school and the killing game.

Was she going crazy? or was it an effect in getting out of the killing game, her old memories are coming out. Is it good to have it or not? She wants to have her memories back but can she handle facing the truth?

"Nyeh, i want to go to bed." Himiko gave up thinking about it.

"I'll bring you there." The doorknob turned to open and two pair of footstep clack to the hallway

"Sorry, i'm not a high class mage that can fast heal you." She joked, attempting to lighten up the mood.

"With that said i need to check you up."  
Their footsteps stop to a white door, she opened the room. The walls were paled white with cabinets on the wall. There were books, medical supplies and a simple table and chair.

"Finally out of everyone's ears." Komaeda cheerfully said. Assortments of tool was place to examined Himiko's condition.

"Yumeno, i have a suggestion... Or rather a plan."

"Nyeh, what plan? For destroying danganronpa? For recovering my brain-dead friends? For this world to realise a killing game is not entertainment?!!" Her grittered teeth and sharp inhale gave attention. It was obvious, she was broken mentally and physically. In a world full of people who thinks killing games are fun, she had nothing to hope, the enemy is too strong, anything they would do would be in vain.

"Yes! All of the above!!!" A face of disbelief on Himiko brought Komaeda's attention.

"Ho-how?"

"We will sent you back in time, before the killing game would happen."

"I don't even have a spell for that, don't jok-"

"I'm not joking! If your magic can't do it then maybe recent science can. The time machine you'll be in can only be used once, and its only two months in the future or past." Himiko face was bewildered, why was she saying this, to her no less.

"Why me? Why can't you do it?"

"Because my plan can't involve me, plus if it was me theres a big problem."

Himiko's right brow raised. Komaeda faced and smiled at her.

"We have a traitor in the vicinity."

After all of what Himiko heard tonight this reveal left her unsurprised, jaded at the least. One problem to another.

"Nyeh, this is all a pain. Why does everything seems so complicated."

"Yumeno, i don't know how to begin our tragedy, the mission to save you guys failed cause of an emergency, the police got wind on our supplies and was taken by the government, traitor killed all the brain dead people we rescued from team danganronpa by blowing up one of our base, also killing off some of our agent."

"The only person who could predict our major plans and do it without getting caught, are people in the top." Himiko eyes widen from what Komaeda meant.

"Meaning all the originals and their relatives?"

"Exactly!"

"So the reason you don't want to time travel cause of that?" There was an awkward silence that came before, Himiko turned around to Komaeda.

"None of us trust each other even though we fight on the same cause, me being the most suspicious or rather hated one. Can't help how my family was build to be, my mom worked for danganronpa, spying on us and sabotaging the plans, she was labled a bad apple so was the rest of my family." She inhaled sharply, her eyes began to tear, she bit her lips, the doctor was not comfortable saying this.

"Some people won't even stop spouting it after she died giving birth to me." Himiko notice she tighten her grip of her stethoscope. A child suspected of being a traitor from the day she was born, she guessed that her being a doctor at that age was to prove herself to be part of the team. It must have been hard for her to grab this base as the leader.

She reached her hand on the doctor's ear and pulled out paper flowers. It left the doctor intrigue.

"Dr. Jessie Komaeda, can you please open it." The paper flower was unfolded and there she found a candy. Himiko nodded, it prompt Komaeda to eat it. The candy was sweet, it washed away the taste of gin. A smile formed on her face, a genuine one.

"Thank you, and its Naosu" it was a soft whisper

"Huh?"

"My real name is Naosu, only a handful of people know it, grandparents and my dad. In the documents I'm Jessie, in private with my family i'm Naosu" It was odd, Himiko thought.

"I only tell my real name to people i trust, i only trust 5 people in my life including you in it." Himiko jumped back by the abrupt responsibility placed to her.

"Thats a lot of pressure but thank you? I guess." The magician smiled, seems she made a friend.

"Anyways the traitor, no one trust anyone here so the evidence should do the talking, but the traitor got rid of it before i even take it. If only there was a magician who told me the traitor's plan." A sarcastic yelp of plea she jest on her patient.

"So you want me to tell your past self to take a risk and get the evidence, With out any assurance that you will catch the traitor and believe me?"

After having a heart warming moment she was hit by her nonsensical plan.

"Will that even work or change anything?"

"Just warn me, and if anyone ask what you said, just say Hope always win, bitch." Himiko stared at the doctor, she was regretting her decision.

"This plan also consist of memorization, hopefully you'll be able to memorize 20 blueprints in a span of an hour. Did you remember our pathway to come here?" The doctor gesture that her check up was over and opened the door.

"I would be but my mana was low at that time, i only remember how many pathway we got through." They left the laboratory and began walking to Himiko's room.

"Still impressive. Anyway go to Soda's laboratory tomorrow there we will discuss the matter. So Good night." Himiko twist the door knob, enter her room and jump on her bed.

A sigh came from the girl, she was overwhelmed by the situation. Anxiety came building up. She thought that maybe 'they are just fiction and was psychotic fans joining the killing game' explanation would be more simple and easy to understand answer.

Both of her eyes were getting heavier, a yawn form from her, she snuggle herself to sleep.

A dark red walled room filled with contraption for magic and her costume. The red-head child got off her bed, she ran downstairs to tackle the woman cooking. A plate of sunny side up was about to break, save by the last moment, she cursed her daughter's rowdiness in her mind, she just pat her head and pointed to the table.

Her mom was hardworking and a single parent, she had shoulder length red hair and blue eyes. They sometimes go to a circus and watch magicians, both have an affiliation to magic. Himiko's dreams of being a magician solidify all thanks to her mother's. When her mother comes back home and goes to her daughter's room, narrating from the door, telling about prophecies, spells, evil creatures and do little magic tricks, the little girl smiled at her mother's performance. At the end her mom give her girl a drowsing spell by kissing her on the forehead. It always put her asleep.

On the day she have school, after the long hours, she will sometimes go to an abandoned building, to shed some tears. Another one of her classmates put her notebook near some bugs. She was always surrounded with ill intent in school, she would rather quit but her mom said school was important. She shouldn't make anymore trouble for mom.

At a corner a guy walked in, he has old clothes and an unhygenic look, he was a hobo. The man walked in front of her, she was scared, her mom always told her to go home after school cause of bad people comes at night. She brace herself as the man reaches for her. But by surprise she heard a bang, a cartoonish one. She opened her eyes to see flowers from his palm. He smiled and gave it to her.

"A girl like you shouldn't cry in a place like this, they should cry on beautiful place full of flowers so people will look at you pretty." He said smiling teeth out. Himiko began to stand up and pointed at him. "You know magic?!!!" The old man laugh.

"Of course i do! Though this is a secret, some bas- evil monster ate my house and cancel most of my powers." Himiko's eyes shined.

"Ple-please teach me master! My-my mom is a mage too! But sh-she can't teach me cause she have to go away to defeat evil and bring home magic supplies." A face filled with determination was on her face, the old man stared at her and sigh.

"Won't your mom be worried-"

"The-then lets keep it a secret!" After cheering her up, she wants a hobo to teach her magic? Though it would be a crime to make this girl cry again. A sigh came from the man and released a pigeon on his hat. The girl knew his answer.

"Alright i'll teach you, but i want you to be home by your curfew, if you can't make it to your house in sunlight i'll disappear forever." The man gesture like a mage writing something in thin air.

"Be home before 5pm, okay! I can do that!"

"Sign here with your name and the contract will be sealed." Himiko sign in the air, she imagine it was a secret high level contract cause its invisible.

In her years she began her training, it surprised her mother how talented she was. In the streets the master and student do their acts, until they've been featured in television. Her popularity grows and made her the Ultimate magician, though she denied the media to call her that. But with all the publicity she was getting, it feels it was never enough. If she were famous, then why was his master not getting as much attention as her, as he deserves?

Later down the lines, her master was found out to be the ex-magician Jyu Houdini, he was axed due to the accusation of drugs and illegal businesses he was put on. Himiko didn't believe it and said he was a archmage not a crook but when she wanted to defend his name, he blurted out on t.v, live.

"I just use the money that girl gave me to buy cocaine! Thats the only involvement i had with her. Everything she said about me are ridiculous! She's just a child i manipulated to give me money to selfishly live carefree." The girl's eyes widen. 'What was he doing?!!!'

"NO HE WASN'T, HE'S AN HONORABLE MAGE! AN ARCHMAGE!" Himiko shouted.

Her master laughed maniacally and told the press to hear the girl's stupid claim. The man was immediately brought to the police. He saw the last glance of Himiko screaming his name, he just wave and smile, he wanted to smile one last time for her.

A few month past by Himiko began to be herself. She's began doing charity shows, t.v. shows and live performance in big stages. A minute in stage sway her memory of her master. It frustrate her how she can't even visit him cause it was 'a way to protect the victim'.

In her last tour an envelope came to her. It was from Hopes speak-

**_BEEEEEEPPPP!!!!_ **

Her eyes widen by the abrupt alarm, she felt tears coming down again. Memories began flooding in.

They are both dead, there were no chance of survival from the two.

"Mom... Master..." She bit her lip and slapped her face twice.

"Enough, they are gone, i... I need to focus on whats ahead, lets cry later."

The girl fix herself up and went outside. Surprised, she met the blond swordwoman outside her door. She greeted the mage.

"Good morning too, Pekoyama-san..." Her greeting was a lazy one, the blond thought.

"Soda's lab is the second right of this hallway." Himiko looked where she was pointing.

"I'll be off patrolling." Her steps marched through the hall leaving.

Metallic clang, electric buzz and scratches of charcoal on paper enter her ears. Komaeda and Soda were busy, it took a pat on their back to instill attention to her.

"Nyeh, what did you want me here for?"

Blueprints were thrown to her, it was many, she barely balance it all.

"I want you to memorize this, that and the passage way here." Himiko nodded and started memorizing, it was quite easy, as a magician- no as a mage she always memorizes spells and magic circles from her shows, she also had back up plans if her magic didn't work adding up to the pile of memorization.

Clicking shoes entranced the hallway. The girl with blond hair with a sword on her back saw a serial killer walking by.

"It became clear that our trump card is used. Seems like its going down hill from here."

"Fukawa, going back in time is the only way to secure victory. It will should be going up our way"

"But if my adept knowledge of time travel suffice, that machine can only be used once and has a 50% chance of working." Pekoyama rolled her eyes from his whinning.

"Plus, we don't even know if it will work cause she will be lifeless, meaning she dies from that or time traveled, we won't have any hint of either." He grabbed his knife sharpening it to ease his frustration.

"Well, we'll just have to hope, huh?" Fukawa gave a glare to Pekoyama.

"Not funny, you know for a damn that hope and despair are bullshit." His footstep began to walk away from Pekoyama, true but that whats grandfather Nagito and Makoto taught them.

She always wanted the same future as them, her friends, to be free from this responsibility, free from this non sense hope and despair killing game. Just be in a normal world, a normal place where people are not celebrating an execution. A peaceful one she can only wish.

She bit her lip and began patrolling again.

Two days had passed and Himiko already familiarize the blue print and the plan. They are in Soda's lab inspecting the time machine. Soda wanted adjust the time machine's seat to Himiko's size, she let her sat on it.

"Nyeh, why can't i just take those blueprints?" Himiko whine, she let her two arms rest on the side.

"Cause this time machine can only transport your soul." Komaeda explained, she began tying up the straps to fit her.

"Wa-wait what?!!"Her yelp was ignored.

"Heh, no more complaining now, the machine is already on and you are strapped in that chair." Soda chuckled, she began fiddling the controls of the machine.

"Wait, right now??!!" The magician eyes began swirling, her palms was drench in sweat.

"Well you've memorized everything and its amazing how fast you did it."

"Nyeeh, this will work right?"

"Well there are 2 outcomes one it works or two it won't but your dead" The doctor puts a helmet on Himiko's head.

Its obvious the girl was frighten, but they have to take the risk, it all for nothing, she is their only hope.

The sound of a door open with couple of footsteps was heard, she made a hunch, it was all the people she met.

Nevermind began to click a button on their desktop. A large red countdown appeared.

"Wait! nyeh, how about it won't work but i live?!" Himiko suggest it.

The grandchildren of the originals look at each other then her.

"That won't happen..." Byakuya looked down.

30 seconds was left and counting down.

"... You guys... Are you guys-" Before Himiko finish her sentence a big current of electricity began to shriek.

It was working.

"It might not be long but i was happy to meet you Himiko Yumeno." Pekoyama looked at her.

"Your stay here will be remembered." Kirigiri announced.

"It was fun being with and have us try magic while you memorized." Nidai added.

"Good luck and don't forget about the plan." Soda reminded her.

A big boom crash on her ears, it was the other side of the room. The smell of raunchy gunpowder enter her nose. Her suspiscion was answered.

They were going to blow this whole place up... With them in it.

Himiko voiced out something but the loud machine made her speeches null. She didn't wan't anyone to die, why are they sacrificing themselves for a big risk? If she was going to die and failed they will have more opportunities. Unless...

The red hair look at them one last time, she saw the doctor mouthed something... It was the last thing she saw before a flash of light appeared.

" _T h a n k Y o u!"_

Pipes cradle, monitors showing errors. "Self destruct failed"

Thousand of clattering foot steps were heard at the hallway getting louder to Soda's labratory. She felt a gun pointed at her head.

"Killing ourselves is quite heroic given our circumstances, supplies are limited, we were all fired from our jobs, the government and danganronpa chasing us and a traitor among us. It's quite hopeless indeed." Team dangaronpa fired electric nets capturing them except Komaeda.

Komaeda sigh, they failed once again, team danganronpa surrounded the place.

"Well, i seem to know the role you'll play in the next killing game, Nevermind."

The prince smiled at her while handcuffing her. Pekoyama apprehended Nidai and Fukawa, capturing them with the net.

"Did you know why i didn't stop the time traveling scheme you were planning?"

He grab her hand in a childish positioned a smirk formed his face as he went closer to her.

"Because, like your mother and grandfather, you'll fail, its in your blood after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates 2 chapters a month!  
> Long prologue right? With so many mysteries that might be solve or not.  
> Hope you guys have a lovely day!  
> ALSO, STAY AT HOME AND READ FANFICS!!!  
> BE THE INTERNAL INTROVERT YOU ARE!


	4. Functionality

A loud ring of the alarm woke the girl, twitched and eventually stand up. In a flick of a finger the alarm went off. Two of her palm rest on her head, her brain felt as its being pummeled while its on fire. One by one memories became flashing, the killing game, the truth and the plan. Himiko had one hand on her head and the other at the wall.

The mage's pair of eyes began to observe, it was just like her dream, no, rather her memory but different. Its palette of color are red and pink, there were scattered magical constraption and her costume hanged on the side. But she saw a glint of light, her rooms has cameras and hidden from sight.

If she was ordinary, she wouldn't bat an eye but as a mage/magician her in-depth knowledge of concealment misdirection, carefulness and being paranoid of hidden camera's exposing her tric-magic helped her. A realization pop up, this is when danganronpa was testing if they were 'Functional'. It means she was being watched. 

She released a sigh and walked to the closet to change, her feet then move downstairs to the kitchen where a woman with red hair but obsidian black eyes turned and greet her. This person is the eyes of danganronpa, always looking, analyzing her. Any moment she could call danganronpa and erase her memories once more and all that she've been through will be lost.

"Ah, mourn-morning, mom?" Her body and voice shaked, she was nervous and quite scared, it was a miracle she blurt it out. 

"Are you alright honey?" Warm hands was placed of Himiko's face, checking, seeing if she were sick. 

Himiko bit her tongue, throat holding her words out, her stomach felt like it was going to burst. She despised her act, Himiko's body wants to yell out hatred but not now, don't panic, be lazy to react, you don't have the mana to react.

"I-i have a bad head ache." Himiko is trying this time.

"So want me to call you in sick?" 

A light shake to the sides and a smile was given to her. "I just need medicine, I'll be alright."

She played along with her mother through breakfast, they talk about their plans today and how school was doing. Then a sudden topic pop up, it was a topic Himiko was not able to stomach yet.

"I'm so proud you are attending the killing game sweetums!" she cheered, it gave Himiko a vile distaste in her mouth. 

"Yeah..." She smiled, before her mom questioned her lack of enthusiasm, a loud honk from the bus interrupted them. Himiko ran off to the door.

"I'm going now mom!" She shouted, smiling at her 'mom'. The mom smiled back and wave. 

As she saw her daughter leave on the bus, the woman puts her cuffs near her mouth. A small button began to lit up. 

"Something's wrong with the magician"

The school bus drive comfort her in a weird way, maybe she has been in dangerous situation after another, being in normalcy brought ease. It was fragile, it broke when Himiko noticed the surveillance camera going to school. Their eyes are everywhere she thought.

Her clouded mind popped as the bus parked and arrived at their destination, she walked out of the bus and saw the huge school. A thought came to her mind on how much money they've spent just for testing for us to be 'functional'.

Hundred of people walked around, she went to the crowd. In her notebook it said she was in class 4. Walking through the hallway finding her room, she saw a familiar figure. A little taller than her, he had spiky purple hair and plain clothes. 

"Oh, Yumeno-san, going to class right now is not great, the substitute teacher would be mad if he saw us late."

Tears falls from her eyes, its Ouma, its Ouma... Its... He's alive, standing and breathing. She put her hands on his face, checking if it was real, a hug came next after seeing him for real.

It doesn't matter who of her classmates came first, seeing a familiar face again relieve her. He and her wasn't close in the killing game but after what she learned, experience this was enough to let her cry. A little sprout of hope grew on her, maybe this time, they can end the killing game.

"Wh-what is happening to you!??" Kokichi shouts, yet he stayed still, letting the girl cry for a moment. 

Ah, he doesn't have any memories...

In closer inspection she saw him a ban-aid on his cheek and some bandages on his arms, it left her wondering what happened, it was newly placed too.

Himiko wiped her tears. "Nothing, I accidentally cast When i see something ugly I cry spell." She tease, Kokichi was taken aback from her. 

"Jeez here i thought something serious came up. I though either your mom died or your role in danganronpa was cancelled." 

A stare be fall on Kokichi after saying it. He was uncomfortable. 

"Yumeno-"

"So did you pass?" Himiko's expression changed. It snapped Kokichi out and grin.

"Yeah, after all you were the one screaming at me to join!" He laughed, he saw her nod. 

"We will be escorted in danganronpa hq in 3 days, so be ready!" 

Himiko anxiety increases. She had to go to Komaeda's base, tonight.

The school bell rang, the hallway began to fill people. Kokichi grabbed Himiko's hand for them to run.

"Wait! Is this the way of our next class?" She asked while running with him.

"No but our next class will be that grumpy guy again, so we better just skip than have an hour-long scolding from him." 

They arrive to the door to the rooftop. Kokichi bend down and get something out of his hair, it was hair pin. Like the killing game, he knows how to pick lock.

A click vibrates and the door opened. The weather was perfect it was the right amount of sun and wind blowing up there. It was unexpectedly clean at the rooftop with a huge space and fenced walls. She felt like she was meant to have a nap here. Curious, she went to see the view, it was quite disappointing how the tall buildings were covering the view, she looked down to the park and saw a familiar structure.

A green haired boy with piercings slept down on a bench enjoying the weather and a girl with blond hair sitting on a nearby tree. It was Rantaro and Kaede.

Another round of tears began to stream again. She chuckled, how many times does she have to cry to realize they are all alive and well. Her emotion stirred Kokichi up, he didn't know why was she crying a lot, nor being very quiet to his liking. 

He reached to tap her shoulder, it successfully grabbed her attention, she wiped again her tears and waited for him to talk.

"Are you okay Yumeno san? You've been acting weirdly. Weirdly enough to make me suspect you're not her." A glare from him made her nervous, he is smart, she should have been careful. Her thought scramble a way to make an excuse, she found one but it was not a comforting one.

"Ah maybe, you know, or not, but maybe I'm... In my you know cause I'm at this age and stuff..." She said vaguely, it took a second for Kokichi to realize. When he did a hint of pink was on his cheeks, he is observant and smart but things like puberty went off his mind.

Himiko steps forward ready to start a conversation, she can't become the Himiko of this era but at least she could try and make this somehow work.

"Sorry if I forgot or something but what happened to you?" She pointed out his bandages. 

He avoided her stare and grab his bandaged arm. It seems the question hurt him.

"Just the same old man who was keeping an eye on us at the orphanage. He almost hit one of the younglings drunk when i was gone, i complained he lashed out on me and this is the result."

Her heart sunk at his sentence, a tear began to drip on his face. She wondered why would danganronpa do this? Having him be abused to see if he was functional? It fueled her anger more.

"Another unlucky encounter was a group of bullies rob me at the corner of the school, people just pass by. Funny, here I though participating in danganronpa will make people see me.." His face was scrunched but his sad smile remained unfaltered.

"Ultimate supreme leader, a cute joke for someone who can't be seen."

Memories resurface, when she was a kid being bullied, being put down because you're weak, harmless, you can't do anything but suffer, endure it.

But now its different, she's a mage. Acquiring numerous magic from her mom and master, she know how to erase those horrible feeling away, even if it's just a moment.

"Hey, i want you pick a card!" Kokichi snap and look at Himiko who holds a deck of card scattered toward him. 

He was surprise by the developement but did what he was instructed, he took one on the middle.

"Remember the card and bring it back to the deck." 

The card was put back and the magician shuffled it and presented a card. 

"Is this your card?! A king of spades?"

The boy nodded and was amused, he clapped at her performance.

"Not only can I predict your card I can also predict your future with these deck of cards" It was apparent the boy was truely intrigue, the girl cleared her throat and began to tell her prophecy.

"The king of spades is special, he was smart and is very cunning, through his suffering he was able to lead. Kokichi, its inevitable for you to be in a rough spot but i know the ultimate supreme leader is a perfect fit for you. It's not just cause you're smart and cunning like the king of spades but you worked hard, hard to make everyone be at their best but so hard that its hurting you. Those qualities can make anyone follow you, its a no brainer to see you are the ultimate supreme leader, so stop being like that and accept what is rightfully yours!

The boy stood there in silent, he is smart, he can see through every bullshit, even this magic trick. This is all just a ruse, something to deceive him, lies after lies but he can't help it, it was comforting, even if it was made up. Himiko's speech was the right thing he needs right now. 

"Sorry for saying you're acting weird to the point i wondered if its really you, but its clear, you're still the same Himiko who save me that day. Thank you." 

The boy grabbed her hand and smiled at her, it was genuine, he was thankful. It made Himiko to cry again but she hold it in. 

The school bell rang and crowds of steps took over the hallways, She grabbed Kokichi's hand and ran down.

"We're going to be late! I promised my mom to not cause trouble at school. I'm dead if i'm reported skipping 3 classes in a row" she yelled, her head turn to see what or why is he not reacting, she was clearly going to the wrong direction why is he silen-

"Yumeno are you dumb or something? The class is at the second floor! If we aren't there in a minute Ms Abagail will kick us out, Nishishishi!"

It was just a glimpse but for that second she saw the old Kokichi, is it the Kokichi in the killing game... No its rather from somewhere else. A smile flashed on her face, she started to retort at Kokichi, and he came back sassy.

After arguing for a minute, they arrived in class on time and went to their respective desk to start the class. The whole day they didn't skip a class and the sun set to night.

Himiko gone to the bus to go home, she observed again the camera's in the streets.

Dinner were set up when Himiko arrived home. They sat together discussing their day, her mom discuss her office work and how she suspect her co-worker was a fairy who steal her pens. Himiko chuckled a bit of her idea. 

Eight at night their old clock rings, Himiko excuse herself to bath and get ready to sleep. In her room she notice additional new cameras, her heart races, they seem to be suspiscious on her. In any case she doesn't have time to waste. 

At the blind spot of the camera she began making a dummy, it consist of a pillow and a red wig she found on her closet. She hid it on her body, got on her bed. Her body wiggle side by side to make an illusion to the camera she is there where she is already on a blind spot on the corner. 

The mage jump off on the ledges of the roof, it was windy and cold, but she brought her black cloak to keep her warm. Her eyes began to observe her surroundings, the street were pack with cameras and some alleyways. The only chance of stealth she has is moving through the roof of the houses, the houses were thankfully close to each other, she just need to jump and make a minimum of sounds.

She breathes to calm her nerves, she streched her legs to prepare for the jump.

'Himiko its just like performing, remember your training.' 

Her legs move for a leap and gently land, she doesn't want to alert anyone.

The mage ran and leap building after building, stamina wasn't her strong points either so she had to take breaks. After the roofs, she ran to a clear alleyway and get into a sewer grate. At first glance it was normal but when she put on a pattern it light up and began to open. 

She asked Komaeda why it was there and why they didn't save them by that time, her only response is they have an emergency on the day of the operation. Himiko looked at her nervously asking if this plan is really going to work, Komaeda was in shock why would she asked that and just because they failed a few times does not mean this wont work. 

That memory served an itch in her brain, shouldn't have remember that. Travelling through the sewer, pathways and ladders she finally got to the headquarters.

In this moment she prayed that someone get out or get in so she can go with them. Her prayers were heard when a pair of footstep was heard.

She smiled and remember his face.

"Oh my, what are doing her Ms mage? Did you escape the evil clutches of the monsters of the night?!" 

It was the Prince.


	5. Motion, set, go!

The girl was overjoyed that person came, she approached him without a doubt. Her mouth rambled, explaining the situation, he was taken aback on the time travel thing but he pushed his remote and the platform went down.

Chatter filled the room, familiar and quite new faces wary her, it was the original contestant and their grandchildren here. The old ones have a unique set of chair with Sonia being in a wheelchair.

"Oh my, how did she got here?"

"She said something about time travelling and something about helping us, grandma."

Nagito, came forward to see the child. "Interesting, you're here to help us?" He was observing or rather testing her.

She have a deep breath and finally explain them her intention and the future.

"I travel from the future in two months time, the killing game finish and i was the only survivor, Doctor Komaeda and The Engineer Soda save me." Everybody had a hint of doubt.

"You were the only one to survive?" Peko asked.

"This season was different, it exposed danganronpa for being unfair and the participants almost ruinied the killing game, the final execution was all of the survivors dying with the mastermind" Her tears betrayed her, they fell down to her chin.

"I came here for assisstance, with this base help we can destroy danganronpa. I'll have it destroyed in the first class trial."

Mix feelings radiate from the crowd, one seem suprise, others hopeful, few doubt it and some has a face of distrust. The doctor was one of them, Jessie Komaeda.

"I'm sorry but how can we know you are not a spy from danganronpa. We won't even know it but you might already called reinforcement to danganronpa." Komaeda persist it.

"I know the truth, the gofer project, the man made virus and more, it might be a stretch cause i don't have a single evidence but my memories. I plead to you to believe in me, i'm your last hope." She claimed it, that speech made a certain person laugh.

"I can't really say anything with a desperate speech like that, what about it, How can we help?" Nagito of course was the first one to bend.

The others seems hesistant. "Tch, this is why no one likes you." His grandaughter annouced it and left.

"I just need Soda and the doctor to help me." 

Nagito nod and gestures her to the hallway where the doctor went. She bowed her head follow the doctor. 

"What does she need me for?" Soda asked the obvious.

"With you in mind, maybe kill someone from danganronpa?" Hagakure suggest it. 

Disappointed looks came to stab him, he tilt his head questioning why is everyone look at him like that.

"You need to go after her, she might need some help, based on her explanation she has not time to waste." Nagito told her.

The insight made Soda flickered with an idea, she went to the hallways merrily.

"What does that even mean you shit brain?!" Hiyoko yelled. 

"If Himiko is here does that mean you won't steal the time machine?" Mikan asked, first look at her she was worried sick, bags under her eyes and a pale complexion. Nagito looked at his wife, being married for 45 years and counting, he decided to put hope on Himiko.

"From what i gathered from her explaination, i guess there is no point, its all for nothing right now."

Droplets of tears is on her cheek, she picked a tissue and wiped it off. "Thank god, its for the better." 

"What the melodramatic bullshit did you fuckheads pulled that from?! Hey shitbrain didn't answer my question!!!" 

Loud chatters filled the room once more. Few seems to be tired and went off to there quarters.

The metal floored hallway began to clatter with the mage's running, she finally reached her room. The doctor sat and read some of her books. 

"I have something to tell you." 

A sigh was heard from the doctor, she closed her book and looked at her.

"What? A traitor is in the vicinity?"

Himiko was alarmed, not her by statement but a loaded gun Komaeda pulled out of the book. Himiko's hand fidget, her legs shook and sweat was building up her.

"Why-what are you doing?" The mage asked.

"I don't trust you Himiko Yumeno. You might as well be here to kill me." 

Why does she have a change of attitude, this wasn't the doctor she knew, for her to be this paranoid. Maybe it has something to do with the emergency she said, what ever it is she had to deal this era's Dr. Komaeda. 

"Yes we have a traitor and that traitor is on to you." 

The sentece struck a chord on her, she lost composture. "You don't have proof of that, i have been very meticulous with how i proceed things, there is no way-"

"But your future self said the traitor erased every last evidence you could point to them. If you have took the risk, this wouldn't happen, i wouldn't be standing here, talking about it." 

"You failed Naosu Komaeda." Its was that final blow, the moment her first name was heard she fell on her knees and tears began to ripple.

"Ho-Why do you know that name?" She whimpered

"If i were to told someone outside our family my real name i would commit suicide, is that why she told you? Did she die?"

Himiko nodded, this was based on her last encounter with her. The doctor began to scream, scream out of anger, grief and fear. It left Himiko rattle, she didn't know her name signify gravely to the situation.

"he won again." Her whisper didn't reached to Himiko.

A little moment she began to calm down, she looked Himiko dead in the eye and came closer. 

"Fine, i'll do whatever you want." It scared her a bit but seeing it, she looked defeated.

"Yumeno! I got back from my lab and know you might not have time so we must hur- wait Komaeda did you just cry?" Her tone was an odd one, it almost as if she was afraid. Was it scarce to see Komaeda cry? That thought vanish when she remember what the future Komaeda told her.

"Hope always wins bit-bitch!" Instead of finding out what it meant full of confused faces pop out.

"Wha-what?" Komaeda asked. Here she thought it was a code or something for them but they are just as confused as she were. She gave up and spoke an important issue.

"Anyway, i memorized the floorplant of danganronpa hq where we will be on, our escape route and a blueprint of the microchip you've guys have but modified."

Soda nodded and gave her sheets of paper and a pencil. Himiko began to draw the floorplants and blueprints. Komaeda critisize it for being almost illegible, Himiko retorted that she was hurrying.

"Scared of danganronpa catching you? Don't worry you won't be killed or be replace before the killing game, they did promised to be the real deal and the advertisment team did hardwork to promote you guys." 

"Breaking or removing an ultimate is not their style" Komaeda spoke. 

"Its better to be safe than sorry. We don't want to taunt an enemy like them." Himiko replied

"Also, i need the location of my classmates are."

"How did you know we have it?"

"Cause your future self mentioned a rescue mission that failed."

Komaeda click her tougue and gave her the folder. There were list of activity throughout the week with every one of her classmates. 

A screehing wheel and a pair of footstep called the hall. 

"Dear, being a prince and the king of the underworld is pretty hard on you, so if anything happen or just want to talk to someone, please call me." Sonia said weakly. 

"Yes grandmother, hope you'll come to Crushy and Thunder's wedding! I built a minature farm setting and got a sack of sunflower seeds for them." 

"A sack huh, wouldn't that be too much for them? Hahaha, but a wedding, it seems i've remembered mine." For a glance, he noticed his grandmother wiping of her tears off.

"You know grandfather is will be mad, seeing you cry again, you did made a promise."

Sonia sniffled and look at her grandson.

"It might be so, Derik promise me this one." Derik kneeled in from of her grandmother.

"I want you to find someone special, someone who you could be true. Significant other or friend, as long you aren't lonely. Being alone in this world is terrifying but with your love ones you'll conquer anything." She raised her pinky up, Derik intertwine his pinky to hers.

"I promise, and i promise to protect the people who is dear to me."

Sonia teared up, she remember Gundham from him, she misses him so. She would do anything in the world to see him again but, he have to wait a little longer. Their mission isn't finish yet.

"Okay we are all set, i'll deliver these microchips via danganronpa's monukama of the week mail, it will come this morning so don't forget to check your mail!"

Himiko was taken aback from her statement. 

"Why would anyone... Nevermind."

"Also, red one is for you and blue one is for your partner."

Komaeda was silently observing the floor plants she was given. She planned on refinning it.

"You know this plan is quite risky and you've put a lot of trust on us." She said. A pause came and a smiling Himiko was viewed.

"I know you will come to our aid. One way or another. I can feel it with my magic. Also if you want to send danganronpa a message, this would be it." Komaeda gave her an uninterested look. 

"having this much of explosive, thats quite an expense for a rescued mission..." 

"Nyeh, just trust me! If i pee before an important event i will succeed in anything."

"Why would you include that?"

A sigh became of Soda, she has little confidence of this plan to work, even if they had the blueprints and all, danganronpa has a tight security and excess materials use against them, plus her having the microchip attached at the side of her head covered by only hair is risky. They are walking on egg shells.

A knock on the door gathered the girls attention. It was Nagito.

"Yumeno-san, its already late or rather early, its 4 in the morning people might get suspescious now."

Himiko widen her eyes, she check the clock, he was right. She grab her things but before she jolted out of the room, Soda grab her and gave her a pair of unique shoes.

"This will help you speed up, it can help you jump and run faster." 

The mage puts in on and ran out of the lab.

"Hear you guys back soon!!"

The girl sprinted her way out of the headquarters and now walking to the pathways. Soda's shoes gave her a big advantage, she cut off her time by half with it. A thank you letter was to follow.

She arrived at her house at 4:45. Her eyes wonder and saw no changes on the scenery. It was fast, she sneek by the camera grabbing the feet of the dummy making as if she has fallen. She hid the dummy and her extra clothes under her bed and began to climb it like nothing happened.

Immediately the girl fell asleep, she was tired from all the parkouring and planning she have done. She starts dozing off to dreamland.

The building was huge, prestigious, those description will not do justice to this academy. Himiko Yumeno is standing in front of Hopes speak academy. Her stomach grumbled, it was not as if she's hungry, her nervousness is eating her stomach. What if her new classmates were bullies, scary people, i mean the school won't accept those people, right?

As she went to step on the ground a loud snicker caught her attention. There was a boy a little taller than her purple hair, harrassing a robot?

"I told you, i won't refrain from answering that question!" 

"Geez, i just want to know if you have a dick or not! Even though you're a robot, you're dumb!" 

It was the first time she ever saw a robot being red, red from anger, wait does robots have any emotion?

"You're robophobic-"

"Hey midget fucker! Don't mess with him!" 

A blond girl with goggles approached them defending the robot. They made a huge mess rather a huge commotion on the first day of class. 

She hope to God or any spiritual being that she isn't the same class as them. As she walked by her hat was swayed to the wind. A hand reached it and hand it over to her. 

"My, you should be careful." The girl took her hat and thank the maid like lady, now thats the person she wants to be in class with. She went on the campus ground where Naegi the headmaster began his speech. 

Another odd ball was beside her, she was making a rauchy face looking at the headmaster. Himiko was concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked the tall girl in the blue. An sudden blush formed from her.

"Uh, ah yeah!" She replied, then it was silence, Himiko continued to listen to the headmaster but was disturb by a question.

"Ah oh, sorry but can i ask you your name?" It suprises Himiko, she thought most of the people here might know her but it seems her magic shows were not yet that famous after all.

"Himiko Yumeno, you?"

"Ah, Tenko Chabashira! PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!!!" She yelled, all attention were theirs, Himiko regreted talking to her.

"Is there a problem Chabashira san?" Naegi asked, Tenko looked down, Himiko seems to know why.

In an unexpected turn of event they were sent in the principal office. 

"Chabashira-san, why did you made that face to the headmaster?" Himiko was begging for an answer. 

"Nyahahaha, it was so funny Atua said i could make a statue of this event." Angie joined, she was sent to after laughing so hard at grounds when she saw Tenko's face, it was then most of the students started laughing too. And that is where these three were the major screw up of the year.

In the office they were scolded by Kirigiri and commanded to return to their room. Himiko's MP was so drained but she never seem more drain when a cream pie welcomed her to the face.

"Damn it! That pie was for the rauchy face girl! Not for the witch!" His voice is familiar, she wished it was not him... But its him.

"Hey you little brat don't do that to people!" A guy with a goatee scolded him. 

"You filthy boys! Being mean to Himiko... I'll never forgive you guys!!!" Tenko began tackling them.

"Hey Chabashira-san calm down." A green haired boy told her.

"Shut up degenerate!!!!"

"Good God, how did it became this rowdy?" A small boy said eating a candy cigarrette.

"Hey everybody, lets all get along now!" A blond girl with pink eyes yelled.

"Hey, Listen to this flat chested bitch you little cunt!" The goggle girl screamed

Its the first day of class and it was chaos. Himiko was about to cry but the maid girl approached her with towels and a new set of uniform?

"If you don't mind i'd like to help you clean up." She offered, Himiko nodded.

"Angie wants to help too!" 

A smile was placed on her, even though the first day of class was hellish, she made it through with her new found friends.

Suddenly all of the past memories became flooding in, their adventures, their trials and celebration.

In the end of it all they were all-

A beep of an alarm crashed Himiko's dream. Her head felt dizzy once more, her face felt wet, it was dried up tears.   
She inhaled and exhaled, this will be the end game.

The mage came running down the stairs and didn't bat an eye on her fake mother, she reached outside the mail and there it was, the microchip.   
She put hers on the right side of her head covered by her hair. She puts the extra one her pocket.

Breakfast was on the table, it was pancakes, she happily eats it. Her mother seems to be gleeful.

"Seems like you are back to your own self!" She teased pointing on the monokuma styled letter. 

"Uh, yeah." 

Himiko readied up for school, she wore the shoes Soda made for her and went to the bus stop. It was quite subtle but she felt like someone was watching her. She was frightened, the kidnapping wouldn't happen in three days, did she got caught? Another pair of eyes watched her... It was her mom... Smirking.

The mage sprint from her post, suddenly 3 men came out of a vehicle and chased after her. She slip through the alleyways to lose them and hide in a garbage can.

They've become suspicious... She needs to hurry and reached him.

No more footprints nor breathwas heard, it was safe. Her legs jump off the can and started running to a short cut to school, she looked vigorously where they could have been. In a snap she saw it her opportunity. The mage put the chip on her card, she throws it.

The mage ran to an dead end, she fought back, resisting them. A towel were pressed to her, it was the end. Her body wasn't flailing anymore. Slowly her sight were blurred to black. 

A cold, metal surface and a small space, she pushed and swayed. It creaked and the door opened. Her eyes discovered a familiar classroom.

"Nyeh, where am i?"


	6. Danganronpa V3: Himiko Yumeno

"Nyeh, where am i?" 

It was a clasroom, familiar one. She snapped her attention to a locker next to her. Loud noises bang and finally the door collapse, a boy with purple spiky hair fell to the floor.

"S-stay away! I don't know why you-you kidnap me... But where am i?!" He was distraught, looking at her and his surroundings. The girl shrug noncholantly at the terrified boy. 

"I'm in the same boat as you are, i... I think i got captured too. I was on a park i think, and next thing i'm here. I'm just an ordinary student..." She reached her head, it was throbbing.

"If thats true, why would the kidnappers take us, i'm just an ordinary student too..."

The classroom they were in is particular, lcd board, barbed wired window, two set of lockers and a monitor of some kind. 

"Whatever it is we should get out of here." Himiko reached the door and walked out of it, Kokichi followed her.

"Hell yeah i found you!!" 

Their sweat drop to the floor, a huge robot was infront of them. Kokichi grabbed her hand and ran. In the distance they still hear the robot's steps and he's swearing.

"The stairs! Um you! we have to go down!"

"The name is Kokichi Ouma, hah!" He panted.

Uneven breathing came there way, they went down the stairs and suprise there were more. The two went down to the basement and hid on the gap.

"Hey punks where are yah?!!" It moved to see his surroundings, the robot began to run to the other side of the corridor. His step became a null and the area became quiet.

"We are safe for now." 

"Uh, miss thank you."

"Its Himiko Yumeno. Seems like the coast is clear, but be on your guard."

Himiko gripped the boy's hand and sprinted to the corridor, She was wrong, there were more. Kokichi turned her to the other direction. And climb again to the first floor. They were chased. Both ran avoiding gigantic robots, it stop when they enter a door.

A gynasium, filled with people in different uniforms.

"Hmmm, that make all of us 16" As the boy said, there were 16 student with different uniform, distress and scared.

"Umm, who are you guys?" Himiko came charge.

"You were kidnap too, right?" A boy with a hat said

"Yes, we did."

"Maybe i should look if those things are back." The blond girl announce.

Before any retortment, a group of the huge robots stand before them.

"Damn it they found us!"

"Kyahahaha Thanks for bearing with us!"

Suddenly, five bears came out of the big robots and appeared in front of them introducing themselves.

"Wait the monokubs?"

"So i was right, we are in this situation."

"Tsk the top dogs are rushing us, heh money is gold after all!"

"Wait isn't it time is money?" 

"Shush up Monotaro and Monosuke if you don't i'll bang your head with my guitar!"

"Huhuhu, i don't like violence, with the recent bombing of other sites. I don't want violence here too!!"

"WE-SHOULD-HURRY-UP. THE-SCRIPT-NEEDS-TO-BE-FIX!!"

"Do you guys have any Ultimate talents?"

"I mean have set of talents but not to be called ultimate."

"Yeah me too."

"Looks like they didn't have their first memory Monophanie!" Monokid yelled at the pink cub sleeping through the exchange.

"Well the script said that there was this ultimate hunt back story and stuff" Monosuke said

"What are they yapping about?" The shortest boy talked. It left the monokubs discussing and finally Monokid step up and shouted.

"Well you guys first need to be spiced up, now you guys look like ordinary boring high schoolers, let change that!" Monosuke clicked a button and clothes burst out and magically dressed them.

"Now you guys look ultimates!"

"Now say goodnight while you recieve your first memory!"

Cold metal was again felt, de javu for her. In an effort, she wiggled, move until the door bust open. She fell head first to the floor.

"Nyeh..." she cried.

"Here i thought it was going to be a dead body or something, quite boring." This voice, why is her head ringing. The girl looked up who it was, another familiar event but why did it made her felt sad?

"..."

Himiko stood up, tears began to drop.

"Tears?! Goodness you must be a crybaby, ugh crybabys, they annoy me. Hey don't go making tantrums at me duck face." He shouted. It was surreal, she wiped her tears and fixed herself up. 

" I think i accidently cast 'I cry when i see someone annoying' spell, my mana seems to be slipping out" The sentence took the boy interested.

"Whhhaaaattt! Thats impossible cause i'm not annoying..."

"So those that mean your spell thingy is a lie." A glare was given to him.

"Who are you anyway?!"

"Glad you asked! I'm Ouma Kokichi, the ultimate supreme leader! I have a secret organization with 10,000 memebers in it. Bow down to me duck lips!" He spread his hand to mass his glory to Himiko.

"I wont bow down to you or your stupid talent. You will know taste the fear that i, Himiko Yumeno, The Ultimate Mage will bring forth!"

"Huh?! I thought magic doesn't exist? And ain't mages have long beards like gandalf, wait i think he was a wizard." The claim made Himiko annoyed.

"Magic is real!!! Also There is a difference in mage and wizards, mages are more powerful!" She pouted.

"You're pretty stubborn huh? Nishishi but not as stubborn as me~ If magic exist can you tell me where we are?" Himiko closed her eyes and palm, she started breathing slowly. The universe were one with Himiko, her energy were all transfered in the mage's hand. It was then she visualize her answer

"In a classroom."

"Girl, if thats how far your ultimate mage stand for, i will have serious doubt your claims."

"I don't have enough mp now." Kokichi frown at Himiko, she's a roller coaster, but she can't beat him.

"Wait, something is coming back to me... A memory... So you're a the magician who kidnap me. You planned to feed my body to your piranha's in tonight's show. How cruel, waaaaahhhh" He began shedding his crocodile tears.

"Wa-what?! First off all i'm not a witch! You're close, i'm a mage! Also i didn't kidnap you. I don't even know how i got here!" her face became red.

"Waaaaahhh the witch is mad and its trying to kill meeee."

Before she even reply, buzz came from his pocket, he stop and searched in his pocket, there he brought out a tablet of some kind.

"Nyeh, whats that?"

"Oh jealous? Sorry but this is mine! I'm actually the one who kidnap you, i'mma call my hooligans to take you away!!"

Instead of backing away or be scared of his statement, she brought out her tablet inside her hat. It wasn't a hunch but she already knew she have a tablet. Strange really. 

"Another lie, nyeh you are tiring!" 

"Oohh what gave you the hint? Was it me being here with you or the fact we have the same tablets?"

This was it, she used all of her mana, she can't deal with this guy anymore.  
She went to the door and opened it. They were in a school, an abandon one at least based on the growing plants everwhere. No guard, no camera, it a normal school corridor. 

"Why do you dislike the ocean? And like small spaces? What are you a hamster or something? This profile thingy looks cool, ooohhh its like a game of collecting, can't wait to catch them all." 

He was looking at his tablet, it prompted Himiko to look too. She notice that it was called monopad, odd. She sees a map, report cards and other none-sensical app. The girl click the report card and sees that it was just her and Kokichi with other blackened characters. They were 16.

"Hey thumbalina! You better hurry or you end up alone and be kidnap again!" 

Himiko twitched by his statement and ran after him, she then bump into a girl with glasses. There was no reaction.

"Nyeh, sorry for bumping into you." Blue haired girl mutter nothing as she stare off to a distance.

"Nyeh, hello?!" Her hands were waving of the girls stilled face.

"Wow, you must've cast an invisibility potion on us" he came back.

"I do cast those but only on the upper half of your body."

"If that so, then we should a step on her toes to sees us!"

"Um, please don't. I can see you guys perfectly." The glasses girl responed.

"Why did you just respond right now?" 

"Hmmm, maybe you became fearful from my presence unlike this chipmunk!" 

"Who are you calling chipmunk!!!"

"Please you two stop fighting, i'll talk, i'll talk." 

"Oow, you just ruined the fun! Tsk now the only fun thing here is that dragon!" As Kokichi observed the dragon Himiko striked up a conversation.

"So, sorry for bumping into you, my mana was depleted after casting 'After saying mean things to me your tongue will be tangled forever' spell."

"Thats a long name for a spell."

"A little price to pay for peace and quiet."

"Heyy!!! How dare you guys leave me, Kokichi Ouma, The Ultimate Supreme leader out of this conversation?!"

"Cause you're annoying." Kokichi gasp by her statement and proceed to cry.

"HIIIIMMMMIIIIKKKOOOO WAAAAHHH!"

"Can you stop Kokichi?"

"Wooh, that was a good cry."

"Um i'm still here."

"Oh yeah, plain jane is here! What do you want?"

"Well, you guys were the one who approached and force me to talk, so i was think what is your favorite Doraemon episode? Mine is episode 53!"

"Oohhh! Mine is where the titan invaded the wall!"

"Isn't that a different anime, nyeh?"

"I always wanted to be a titan or better yet Godzilla! Eating humans, terrorising the city like boom, and maybe step on an annoying witch!"

"Good luck with that, cause you didn't know i can become Godzilla and a Titan but my mana is depleted."

"Liar! Magic isn't real! You can't tranform into those monster unless you have costumes." Before Himiko even replied Tsumugi awe in the moment.

"I did made a mecha costume last Anicon but a godzilla one seems up to beat. Haa, if only i have my sewing machine."

"Wait, you can transform to Godzilla?!"

"Yeah, with right equipment, materials and tons of preparation."

"Are you a mage too?"

"Or wait, are you a spy that can make disguises? Are you here after my life?!"" 

"Um, sorry for ruining your expectation but i'm Tsumugi Shirogane and i'm just your average Ultimate Cosplayer."

"So you could transform to anyone?"

"Yes but only fictional characters."

"Well, Himiko you don't even need spells or a costume, you're already in character! You know the princess that always get capture and have to be save by a plumber? "

"Yeah?"

"You're the little brown mushroom from it, small and ugly!"

"Nyeh?! What did you just say?" her face turned red, she wasn't small nor ugly.

"Oohh! Now i see you're actually one of bowser's children!" 

"I'll turn you into a- Hey don't start running!" Tsumugi watched the pair run to down the stairs. Her expression turned dark for a while, she stared at the classroom they're in.

'Somethings wrong, but everthing is proceeding as much.' A chuckle came from the girl as she walked away from the scene.

"I don't have any mana for this." 

Himiko stop for a moment, her hand was placed on the girl's toilet room. This is a school, so having this shouldn't be suspicious. The girl went in and use the bathroom, her head throb once more like a flash, something came back to her.

In a bus stop where she was waiting, she then ran, hide and finally reach a destination. She achieve her goal of something and the men got her... Then she came out of a locker, she met Kokichi, they were in the gynasium with the monokubs, then they did something to them.

Her lungs hurt, she can't breath, both arms and legs surrendered. Was her memory coming back? Though it was weird, why did it contradict from her current one? Having no talent, no memory of what an ultimate is, that was impossible. The line of thought vanquish when a green haired boy and Kokichi entered the ladies room.

"See! I have a friend! I was not suspicious nor lying to you at all nishishi." 

"Hey are you alright?" 

Could she tell them? Could she trust them? A hunch was screaming yes but doubts filled her mind. Her memories is a contradiction but it explain some things in their current situation. It should be fine to tell something relevant in this case.

"Nyeh, i just got a headache. I think i remembered how i got here..." A pause came from the two, Kokichi was raised a brow and Rantaro was suprised.

"..."

"Now, now, I want you to tell us every detail! I might not see a lie there Himiko! Or you'll be sleeping with the fishes!" It took a second for Himiko to respond. The girl looked down and started explaining.

"I-i was kidnap by men in suits i think at the park, this is also wasn't- ugh, no its dumb, maybe it was my dream or something..." She stop herself, anything with them being talentless amd the second time being here is a dream.

"Of course we were kidnap dingus! What else do you call this situation?" Kokichi replied. 

"Do you know of the ultimate hunt?" Rantaro inject.

Based on her memory she heard it from a script? But it would sound crazy, that might be just a dream. And saying it to him when he's serious about it seems wrong.

"I don't know about it. I just remembered i was chased and kidnap by big men."

"Oh... Is that so." Undoubtly, he was disappointend by her statement.

"Curious, seems like both of you guys are defects!"

"Nyeh what does that suppose to mean."

"I suppose i'm not the person to say this but can you not tell this to others?" Her head tilt and a set of confused eyes was delivered to him.

"Wow! Why would i not tell this juicy discoveries my dearest Rantaro?!" His calm demenor sets in.

"I suspect the kidnappers have a special goal in mind, thats why all the ultimates are here and have somesort of amnesia."

"B-but what does that suppose to do with my memory going back? Isn't it suppose to happen?"

"You are right but if we were just kidnap like the way you say it, why would they even bothered giving us amnesia when we'll remember it anyway? Either they are hiding something big from us or you could say you are lying, Himiko."

His eyes examined the girl of which uncomfortable to her. It as if judging her or rather being interrogated. Both of her hands and feet were cold to the touch, sweat starts formning. The silence was broken when a horse like laugh came from the supreme leader.

"Oh no My dear Rantaro, if she were lying i could've seen it already. Funny how your way of suspecting her with your theories are the same way you don't want to be suspected. I mean, not being able to remember your talent is a big red flag." 

"Wait, you don't remember?"

"Suspicious right?!" 

Rantaro bit the inside of his cheek, maybe he was to impatient. He was calm being here, talking but when memories came a test he became hungry for answers. He calmed himself, it was a dead give away not remembering your talent and remembering something others haven't, he was as suspicios as Himiko. Finally he looked up to the girl with a gentler expression.

"Sorry for suspecting you, i maybe got too ahead of myself. Also i haven't introduced myself. I'm Rantaro Amami, as he said i don't remember my talent." The girl felt calm but her body feels soar. It didn't stop her for introducing herself.

"I'm Himiko Yumeno, I'm the ultimate mage." 

"Um, sorry, a mage?" 

"I know right? She told me the same, how can she be a mage when she's wearing a witch's hat and is an ugly duckling."

"This isn't-" Kokichi grabbed her hat and began to run out of the bathroom. The girl was redder than ever and chased after him.

She saw the red door closed. It took her for a moment to catch her breath, in the corner of her eyes she saw Rantaro. He was against the wall looking at his Monopad. A thought passby, when he said everyone has amnesia, meaning all 15 people didn't remember a thing. Maybe she was the weird one after all...

Himiko shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts, she musn't spiral down. The girl manage to stand up and open the door. 

"I really stole this from a witch! A very ugly one in fact! I'm the ultimate witch hunter! Why can't you guys believe me? Waaaaahhhh" As she heard his cries, her hand swiftly took the hat out of his head.

"Just in time! Here is a the ugliest witch i've captured!"

"Nyeh, if you don't stop calling me ugly i'll turn you to Pinocchio!"

"See! She's a witch. I've only told you guys the truth!"

"I'm a mage!"

Unknowingly, the two people standing watching their squabble was both confuse and tired.

"Um, Kokichi can you please don't lie to us, what is your ultimate talent?"

"Well, i already told you piano freak, its the ultimate supreme leader!"

"Um sorry but... You didn't even tell us what your organization's name is, i find it hard to believe you have 10,000 people under you." The detective spoke nervously.

"Shuichi honey, use your detective brain and don't hide from your preppy gf."

"Wait what-"

"Okay, okay we believe you, moving on whats your name?" Kaede pointed at the red hair.

"Nyeh, i'm too tired to say it..."

"It won't take you that long to introduce yourself, you know?" Kaede complained

"I'll introduce you! She is Himiko Yumeno, ultimate scammer! With her talent of deception she can make you broke!"

"Thats not it..., I'm Himiko Yumeno the Ultimate mage!" The two looked at her, an awkward silent zooms through, it took a while for Himiko to notice the trap Kokichi laid.

"Wait! I'm not scamming you guys. Don't believe him! Nyeh, I am actually the ultimate mage... But in papers i'm the ultimate magician."

"Seeeee? Was it so hard to tell the truth?"

"I don't want to hear it from you!"

"Anyway, Himiko, I'm Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate pianist. Nice to meet you." She now pointed at Shuichi.

"Ah, um, i'm Shuichi Saihara, i suppose i'm the ultimate detective."

"Shuichi, you are the ultimate detective! You shouldn't sell yourself short. From what i've seen you are an amazing detective!" A slight blush formed to his face.

"You two are very insensitive! Being lovey dovey after seeing mine and Himiko's love quarrel!"

"Lovers quarrel? With you? Nyeh, i could do better."

"I am better Himiko! Hey! don't leave this conversation!" The door slammed leaving the detective and pianist alone.

"And they left."

"I think it was good that they left, my head is about to explode talking to them much longer."

"Seems like most ultimates have their different quirk... I think."

As Kokichi chased after Himiko, they went to the door across the dinning hall, it has the variety of items, seems like a warehouse. A person, no its not a person.

"Wow even the warehouse supplys robots, thats neat!"

The robot quickly turned to them. He seems to be examining cameras, disposible cameras.

"Hello, yes i am a robot but they do not supply me here, just like you guys i was kidnap here."

"Thats hard to imagine. Don't you have laser beams and jetpacks? And why kidnap? Aren't you technically stolen cause you're a robot."

"Hey thats robophobic! Not all robots have sci-fi like abilities. Also being kidnap is the right term because i have an A.I. that grows like a human. In so much so i have almost little strenght and have the same intellegence like you guys"

"So basically you're a useless robot, what a joke. Ah sorry you wont understand what that means."

It was evident the robot was taken a back by his description, nonetheless retorted.

"How rude! I can still help in my own way and i've studied dramas and comedies! I know how your speech patterns results to." 

"You should be watching than studying it. Oh yeah, if you're a robot, then whats your ultimate?" Himiko budged. 

"Sweet dumb chipmunk, don't ya know he's doesn't have an ultimate bet he doesn't even have name! Oh maybe he's like the terminator!"

"Wait! You're incorrect, I'm have an ultimate and a name, My name is K1-b0 the ultimate robot, but you can call me Kiibo."

"Nyeh thats confusing." 

"I'm sorry but i don't understand what is confusing you."

"See, i told you robots can't understand human emotion! We can't understand anything until you tell us if you have a dick or not!"

"Please do not ask ridiculous questions! And that very robophobic! I'll see you in court."

"This is getting gross and noisy." Himiko left the room leaving the two.

"See what have you done! Himiko left cause you're gross! I knew it robots can't even read the air!" He ran after the girl, the two continue their journey to meet and greet people.

They've arrived in a classroom in the first floor, Classroom A. Loud booming voices came from one of the doors. Himiko opened it a bit to hear the conversation.

"Well your tits are nothing compared to mine! Hahahahaha, If you just experience a man's touch maybe you won't be pent up like that!"

"Tenko doesn't understand you, what good of a degenerate touch would ever do to you?!" The door closed

"Nope."

"Oh my, even a mage can't handle the party there!"

"You can go along but i won't be apart of that."

The door created a big bang as Kokichi slammed it open, he caught their attention.

"Hey Himiko-chan, is this the room where you saw the bitches?!!"

There is now multiple diagram of Kokichi being saw in half, fed to the pirahnas and being stab by multiple swords on Himiko's mind. Why are they together? Was it she was scared being alone or is it because they started with each other? Anyhow, she is now in the middle of his hatched chaos. 

The two girls came closer to the boy, quite annoyed at him. He only laughed and smile at the women infront of her.

"Well you little dipshit, don't call me a bitch if you can't even handle these bonkers!"

"How dare you call us that, you degenerate male, you are one of those disgusting male who think he owns the place!" As she came closer to give him a piece of her mind. The girl heard footsteps and looked at the red hair tip toing away the scene.

"No fair! Don't dare leave the fight you started! You calling them bitches and sluts!"

"Hey shut up degenerate! Its obvious someone cute and small like her won't say that to us!" The sentence made Himiko livid, 'small and cute' was banned from her dictionary of compliment must be given to her.

"Oh hi! I'm Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Neo Akido master! If you need anything call me, i'll be there to protect you!"

"Hey! Don't change the subject and introduce yourself to her only! You have balls to do that to The Ultimate Supreme Leader, Kokichi Ouma!"

"Typical degenerate behavior, disturbing girls like this... Um, so can i know your name?" Tenko turned to the girl standing on the stairs.

"Nyeh, i'm Himiko Yumeno, The Ultimate Mage! I have magic poweress so don't mess with me!"

"A mage!!! Thats so cool, this is the first time i've met one! You must be a strong mage!"

"What kinda bullshit is that? Are you high or something shortcake? Seems like i'm the only one her that have a noteworthy talent!"

"Actually she's just a pathetic magician."

"Hey don't insult Himiko like that, you degenerate!" 

"Looks like i'm the last to introduce, we save best for last right? Listen up garbage cause i'm the gorgeous girl genius whose good looks and golden brain will go down in history! The one and only-"

"Can you hurry up bitch? We don't have time for your weakass introduction."

"Eeekkkk.."

"Hey! Don't cut her off like that or i'll flip you down the stairs!"

"Ye-yeah! You tiny bastard! I'm The Ultimate Inventor, Miu Iruma so- don't be so cocky to me, compare yourself to me i'm gold and you're just a spec of dust!"

"Nyeh, i'm heading out to meet the others. Goodbye."

"Um, Himiko if you don't mind... Tenko can take you to the others!"

"Wuaaat? An ape joining us? No way, go with the whore you've started."

"Hey thats uncalled for! You degenerate!" Tenko was about to grab her but he swiftly dodged.

"Heh, so this shota can be fast. Is that speed what something you compensate for your pocky stick?" 

"Well for a slutty piggy like you, it wouldn't matter unless its in huh??"

"Slutty piggy~~"

"Hey stop your spouting you menace! If you don't stop i'll throw you in these flight of stairs. Himiko stay behind me!" She looked to Himiko that is gone

"Wait! Himiko, where are you?"

"Hey ape! Save this bitch for me!" Tenko turned and look at Kokichi kicked off Miu off the stairs. Tenko ran to catch Miu, he now began to run off, only hearing degenerate male and flip you in the distance.

The pair hid in the basement's game room.

"What did you do?!"

"Geez, why would you accuse me of something? When you started the fight, i just only end it."

"Nyeh, you were the one who started it!"

"Are you guys done yet?"

A girl with red eyes and brown hair greeted them.

"Done with what? Are you done with what you're doing?"

"Seems like i'm talking to a child."

"Nyeh i just need a break, i'll have to fill my mana up."

"Does witches need mana that much?"

"Its mage! Of course after casting running spells for me i'll be out of mp! How about you being the ultimate supreme leader don't you need something cause i don't see anything supreme nor leaderly from you."

"Oh you sassy, are you rubbing in my sas with this little amount of time we had? Impressive, now i want to let you in my organization."

"Are you two the same age as me?"

"Oooh! Take a guess!"

"Its seems not."

"Wow, what a fancy pants! We don't even know your ultimate, it might be as childish as ours!"

A sigh came from the girl.

"My name Maki Harukawa, i'm the ultimate child caregiver."

"A child caregiver? Like babysitting?"

"Yes something like that."

"A child care giver? That sounds like a lie."

A glare strike the boy, it didn't faze him. He continued looking at the girl.

"Why would you say that?"

"Hmmm... Nothing, but you seem like a person who don't like children."

"That doesn't concern with my talent. This title was forced upon me. Whatever my attitude is, i'm the ultimate child caregiver."

"Attitude, huh? Well if i were the person to judge i might see you as not the ultimate child caregiver, more likely a killer. Well, its lie, right?" 

They've caught Himiko's attention. It was obvious, they heavily dislike one another. She understand why she'd hate Kokichi but why does he seem pushy on her talent? He did push Rantaro and Kiibo's talent but both of them are clearly intriguing but why Maki when she has quite a normal talent and personality.

"Do you want to die?"

"What a lame threat, i can do much better than that. Like making you squael in pain from where you stand." A distorted face came to him, it was made the red hair tense. 

Himiko tugged his scarf and pointed at the door.

"My mana is filled up, can we go now?" That broke little of the tension as both seem to be on edge at each other. Though he seem to came notice Himiko's concern.

"Finally! Here i thought we were going to be killed before you stand your lazy bum up."

He left through the door leaving Maki and Himiko at the room. 

"Um, Anyway, I'm Himiko Yumeno ultimate mage but in the papers i'm the ultimate magician, the person who left is Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate supreme leader... Um, nyeh,  
goodbye." She bowed and ran out of the room. Maki still furious at the boy turned and leave.

At the end of the hallway they opened the library, there were mountain of books and a globe.

Both occupied in a strange placed bookshelf. It seems like it has a mark. In a glance, Himiko figured out it was a moving bookshelf. Her thought were confirmed when Kokichi took a book and it lead to a door.

"Seems like another passageway, but where..."

"Ooohhh! A black and white secret door, maybe this is my lab?"

"Lab?"

"Poor dumb witch that can't even use telephathy. Kaede mentioned it when you weren't at the dinning hall. Its about labs where the ultimate can cultivate their talents yada yada yada! This might be my bat cave! So excited to see it!"

"..."

As much as she want to see her lab, she seems quite interested at the others too like Kokichi. But if labs were the manifistation of them and help them to cultivate talent. This door seems odd to Kokichi's lab.

"Wait, was that a lie?"

"Hmmm? What do you mean by that? Wait... Are you accusing me to be a liar, again? Waaaaahhh Himiko don't trust me!" 

"Nyeh, you're tiring. The door hidden in the bookshelf might be fun for you but, i can't see it being your lab. You are... secretive but proud. So your reseach lab must be hidden in plain sight but screams its Ouma in a sense."

"Oohhh, interesting theory. Are you perhaps observing me? Or rather intrested in me? I might be careful if i were you, you wouldn't want to be killed right?"

"Nyeh, h-how did that become to killing me?!"

"Well, its because you weren't serious about my ultimate. I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader, i can instantly make your existance disappear. The more you know about me the more eager i am taking off your life." A gulp was made from the girl, his expression was scary, she was sweating bullets and have an urge.

"... I... I think i need to go to the bathroom..." 

"Nishishi, did i scare you so much you peed yourself Himiko?"

"N-no way, i'm not scared of you... I have the urge to pee!"

"Ugh! Fine! Take your pee break, you better hurry up or i'll peek in the ladies room!"

The mage sprinted out of the library to the female toilet. She needed to pee, after what has happen. Sure she was quite scared of Kokichi but... Why, why was hidden door left an anxious after taste to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all i want to thank all of those hits in the story and views but i do have bad but not suprising news!  
> So guys, i this story will be in hiatus after this chapter cause of reasons, either i've been kidnap by the mafia or just have a bad case of writers block.   
> Sorry for the errors and cliff hanger :D.


End file.
